


La Légende de l'île d'Atlas

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, aventurier!jun, monde sous-marin, mythologie - Freeform, sehun est humain...en quelque sorte, écrit métaphorique, île de l'Atlantide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: Après des jours et des jours de traversée en mer et avec peu de ressources pour survivre, Junmyeon avait enfin atteint sa destination : ce qu’il croyait être la porte de l’Atlantide.





	La Légende de l'île d'Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour [Ako](https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/auteur/Ako-Cissnei/61219.html) :)

Le front dégoulinant de sueur, il continua d’avancer lentement, priant pour que ses jambes ne le lâchent pas avant qu’il n’atteigne son but. Bien que tous ses proches l’en aient dissuadé, il avait persévéré, persuadé que «  _oui l’Atlantide existe bel et bien », « non je ne suis pas fou juste passionné »_. Personne ne l’avait cru, personne ne l’avait suivi dans son aventure «  _aussi dangereuse que stupide »_ d’après son frère. Junmyeon s’en fichait, les gens pouvaient parler si ça leur chantait—ils ne faisaient que ça de toute façon : parler. Il trouverait l’Atlantide et il leur prouverait à tous qu’ils avaient tort de le sous-estimer, de sous-estimer la magie de l’océan.

Après des jours et des jours de traversée en mer et avec peu de ressources pour survivre, Junmyeon avait enfin atteint sa destination : ce qu’il croyait être _la porte de l’Atlantide_. Cela faisait désormais six heures qu’il marchait sous un soleil brûlant, déambulant sous les arbres, fixant le sol avec attention pour ne pas se blesser, se faire piquer ou mordre par des insectes, serpents ou autres espèces animales qu’il ne connaissait pas—et dont personne ne connaissait l’existence. Son corps commençait à fatiguer, il était complètement déshydraté et affamé mais il savait que tant que la tête fonctionnait, le reste suivrait. Alors, il s’accrochait à l’espoir. L’espoir de découvrir l’Atlantide, ce mystère de la nature qui n’avait pas encore été résolu.

S’il avait été accompagné dans son expédition, l’île aurait été fouillée en quelques heures seulement. Une centaine d’hommes aurait suffi, mais Junmyeon était désespérément seul et affaibli par son long périple solitaire sur l’océan agité ; cette immensité aussi étourdissante qu’imprévisible, aussi éblouissante qu’intangible. Junmyeon avait vécu l’enfer, mais il avait aussi touché du doigt le paradis. Son aventure était indescriptible, il n’aurait jamais les mots pour exprimer ce qu’il avait ressenti, ce qu’il vivait, ce qu’il voyait. C’était beaucoup trop pour un seul homme. Junmyeon était pleinement conscient de la chance qu’il avait de vivre un moment aussi magique que celui-ci dans sa courte existence. Il se sentait béni des dieux.

Junmyeon s’avança vers l’eau lentement, clignant des yeux rapidement. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêvait pas, mais non, tout était bien réel, les arbres et la verdure se trouvaient toujours derrière lui. L’eau était claire et transparente, Junmyeon apercevait les marches de marbre qui disparaissaient sous la surface. Il s’essuya le visage avec la manche de sa chemise et se mordit la lèvre. Son cœur s’accéléra et il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes. Effleurant l’eau de son orteil, il sursauta presque lorsqu’il sentit sa fraîcheur. Puis, inspirant un bon coup, il glissa les pieds dans l’eau. Ils entrèrent en contact avec le sable, puis le marbre des escaliers lorsqu’il avança. Lorsqu’il fut à la troisième marche, l’eau lui arrivait mi-cuisse et Junmyeon hésita. Il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin sans équipement.

Frustré, ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque quelque chose s’enroula autour de ses chevilles, l’immobilisant. Il eut à peine le temps de paniquer qu’il fut entraîné sous l’eau par des forces inconnues. Il eut la présence d’esprit de ne pas crier et de garder la bouche fermée pour ne pas avaler de l’eau tandis qu’il était emmené dans les profondeurs de l’océan. Ses yeux fatigués peinaient à rester ouverts et il voyait flou, alors il préféra les fermer. Junmyeon savait qu’il ne resterait pas conscient bien longtemps, la pression de l’eau serait trop forte pour ses poumons et il ne pouvait pas respirer sous l’eau. Junmyeon se préparait déjà à disparaître au fin fond de l’océan, là où personne n’irait le chercher, là où personne ne retrouverait son corps.

Cependant, contre toute attente, la pression disparut aussi vite qu’elle était apparue et Junmyeon se rendit compte qu’il pouvait désormais respirer. Il inhala une longue bouffée d’air et ouvrit les yeux brusquement, surpris. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol, froid et dur. Du marbre. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ne vit que de l’eau. Un plafond d’eau. Junmyeon n’en revenait pas. Il se trouvait littéralement _sous_ l’eau. Tournant sur lui-même, il découvrit des colonnes, des voûtes ; tout ce qu’il avait vu dans ses livres d’histoire antique. Subjugué par le décor gréco-romain, Junmyeon sursauta lorsque des pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Son regard tomba sur la silhouette élancée d’un jeune homme vêtu d’une toge blanche recouvrant uniquement la partie inférieure de son corps et traînant au sol. De loin, celui-ci semblait serein.

Lorsque Junmyeon s’approcha, il remarqua la lueur bleue dansant dans ses yeux. Ils brillaient d’un bleu clair fascinant ; de la même couleur que l’eau qui les entourait. Ses cheveux longs étaient attachés en arrière, seules quelques mèches caressaient ses épaules et le haut de son torse. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, il semblait impassible, même plutôt froid. Il avança à son tour et Junmyeon se stoppa net, comme hypnotisé par sa démarche élégante. Quelque chose brilla au sol et Junmyeon baissa les yeux vers la cheville du jeune homme, ornée d’un bijou doré. La toge était fendue sur les côtés et laissaient entrevoir les longues jambes de l’homme qui lui faisait face lorsqu’il marchait. Junmyeon était ébloui par sa beauté.

« Où suis-je ? », souffla-t-il tandis que le jeune homme continuait d’avancer vers lui. Il ne sourcilla pas et se stoppa devant Junmyeon, leurs pieds nus se touchant presque. Junmyeon avala sa salive et rouvrit la bouche mais le jeune homme leva les mains vers lui et il eut un mouvement de recul. Le temps sembla se suspendre, puis, lorsque le jeune homme comprit que Junmyeon ne bougerait plus, il tira sa chemise vers le haut pour la lui retirer. Il n’était visiblement pas habitué au fonctionnement des boutons de chemise. Junmyeon s’exécuta, confus. Lorsqu’il fut débarrassé de son haut, les mains agiles du jeune homme s’attaquèrent à son pantalon, tirant sur le tissu pour le faire glisser le long des jambes de Junmyeon. « Mon pantalon aussi ? », dit-il, perplexe.

Le jeune homme l’ignora et tira un peu plus fort. Junmyeon posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le stopper et sursauta au contact de la peau glacée de l’homme. Celui-ci retira ses mains brusquement, comme si elles avaient été brûlées, mais son expression ne changea pas et il resta à sa place. Junmyeon soupira et défit le bouton de son pantalon, descendit sa braguette et le laissa tomber au sol, le poussant plus loin avec ses pieds. Désormais en sous-vêtement, il fronça les sourcils. « Hors de question que je me mette nu », marmonna-t-il, pointant du doigt la poitrine du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne le comprit visiblement pas puisqu’il attrapa l’élastique de son boxer pour le lui enlever. Junmyeon se débattit, grommelant des « non », mais le jeune homme ne fit que le toiser du regard. Son expression se transforma imperceptiblement et Junmyeon se félicita de le faire réagir. Il semblait agacé, du moins aussi agacé qu’une statue de marbre puisse l’être.

Finalement, Junmyeon tira sur la toge du jeune homme. « Si je dois être nu, toi aussi ! », s’exclama-t-il. La toge tomba lourdement au sol et le jeune homme se figea, ses yeux s’écarquillant. Quand il ne fit aucun geste pour la ramasser, Junmyeon se sentit coupable et le fit pour lui, enroulant le tissu autour des hanches du jeune homme et le nouant maladroitement. Lorsqu’il ne chercha pas à dévêtir Junmyeon de nouveau, celui-ci se dit que le message était passé. Le jeune homme le surprit d’autant plus qu’il prononça ses premiers mots.

« Pourquoi cherchais-tu mon monde ? », demanda-t-il d’une voix douce. « Tu mets en danger mon monde par ta présence. »

Junmyeon fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

« C’est toi qui m’a amené ici, non ? »

« Tu étais à la porte de mon monde. Je n’avais pas le choix. »

Junmyeon fit la moue. _Sympathique comme accueil_ , pensa-t-il.

« Je devais m’assurer que tu ne parlerais pas de ta découverte. », continua-t-il. « Je dois protéger mon monde. »

« Tu es seul ici ? »

« Non. », dit-il simplement.

Junmyeon lança quelques regards furtifs autour d’eux, mais personne d’autre ne s’y trouvait. « Où sont les autres ? »

« Tu ne peux pas les voir. »

« Comment ça ? Ils sont ici ? Avec nous ? »

« Oui. Mais je suis le seul que tu peux voir. »

Junmyeon grimaça. Visiblement, tout un peuple l’avait vu déshabiller l’un des leurs, diplomatiquement ce n’était pas très intelligent de sa part. Cependant, cela lui avait épargné une humiliation publique. « Pourquoi ? Pour vous protéger ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi seulement toi ? ». Devant son silence, Junmyeon savait que si le jeune homme avait pu il aurait levé les yeux au ciel et répondu « parce que » juste pour lui clouer le bec.

« Je suis le seul qui voulait que tu viennes dans notre monde. », répondit-il énigmatiquement.

« Comment connais-tu ma langue ? »

« Nous connaissons beaucoup de choses sur ton monde. »

Junmyeon se massa la nuque. Du mouvement attira son attention sur sa droite et il vit apparaître plusieurs silhouettes. Petit à petit, de nombreuses personnes apparurent sous son regard ébahi, remplissant la « pièce » dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Tous le fixaient curieusement. Ils avaient tous ces mêmes cheveux longs et ses toges en tissu. Cependant, seule celle du jeune homme était blanche. « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Sehun, dans ta langue. »

« Sehun » tourna la tête et une jeune femme lui tendit une toge. Il l’enroula autour de la taille de Junmyeon et la noua sur le côté. « Vous parlez par télépathie ? », demanda-t-il stupidement.

Sehun hésita un instant. « On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Est-ce le même langage que les dauphins ? Par des ondes ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Il attrapa la main de Junmyeon, celui-ci frissonnant au contact de sa peau glacée, et l’entraîna à sa suite sous le regard attentif des habitants de ce monde sous-marin. « Tu ne peux pas rester trop longtemps. »

« D’accord… ? » Junmyeon se mordilla la lèvre, déçu. Il n’avait presque rien appris sur ce monde et il allait déjà devoir repartir ? Personne ne le croirait s’il n’avait aucune preuve de son passage ici. Peut-être pourrait-il garder la toge en souvenir ?

Ce fut lorsqu’il aperçut d’autres marches qu’il comprit. Sehun le ramenait à la porte de son monde. « Cette porte te ramènera de l’autre côté. Tu n’auras pas à retraverser la forêt, c’est trop dangereux. »

« Comment sais-tu... » Il se coupa. « Tu sais tout sur mon monde, c’est vrai. »

Sehun le poussa vers les marches, lui intimant de les monter. « Ne reviens pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu nous mets en danger. Tu te mets en danger. » Sehun expliqua. « Tu aurais pu mourir. »

« Comment ? »

« Père ne veut pas d’humains ici. »

« Père ? Qui est-ce ? Ton père ? Votre roi ? », questionna Junmyeon, soudainement intéressé.

« Je t’ai sauvé la vie, mais il est en colère contre moi. Tu devrais partir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. » Il jeta un regard en arrière et força Junmyeon à monter la première marche.

Le cœur de Junmyeon loupa un battement. « Te reverrais-je ? »

Sehun se figea. « Pourquoi souhaiterais-tu me revoir ? »

« Ne veux-tu pas _me_ revoir ? » Junmyeon insista avant de sourire. « Je t’ai vu nu, ça crée des liens. »

« C’était offensant. »

Junmyeon rit légèrement. Il savait que ce serait la seule réaction à peu près « humaine » qu’il aurait de Sehun. « Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que nous étions en public. »

« Tu dois partir, et tout oublier. »

Junmyeon tendit la main vers le visage de Sehun et le bout de ses doigts effleura sa joue glacée. Sehun n’eut aucune réaction, alors Junmyeon caressa une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ils étaient doux au toucher. « Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ta beauté », confia-t-il sincèrement, le regard triste.

Sehun força ses paupières closes à cette douce caresse et Junmyeon se sentit projeté en arrière. Sa respiration se coupa et il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, la silhouette de Sehun disparaissant peu à peu de son champ de vision. Lorsqu’il ferma les yeux pour la seconde fois, le visage de Sehun lui apparut. Il espérait que cette image resterait gravée dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

Junmyeon reprit connaissance sur la plage, à côté de son voilier. La toge avait disparu mais de minces particules blanches étaient collées à sa peau et brillaient au soleil. Son pantalon et sa chemise gisaient sur le sable plus loin.

Une lueur jaune attira son regard et il se redressa lentement, son corps le faisant souffrir affreusement. Il tendit la main et referma sa paume sur un bijou doré. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il serra le bijou contre son torse.

Il savait qu’il devait repartir, il mourrait s’il restait sur cette plage. Ce fut le cœur lourd qu’il reprit ainsi la mer, se demandant s’il pourrait un jour revenir et revoir Sehun.

Junmyeon ne parla à personne de sa découverte, pour honorer la volonté de Sehun d’une part, mais aussi pour garder ce secret rien que pour lui. 

 


End file.
